


Don't mean to sound like a rotten boy

by orphan_account



Series: Spring break prompts [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, insecure!louis, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis knocks on his door in the middle of the night, Liam just can’t let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't mean to sound like a rotten boy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on tumblr. I unfortunately do not own any member of one direction. Title from Cobra Starship. Originally posted on my tumblr: nialleratemyovaries. Enjoy! xx

Liam awakes in the middle of the night to a light knock to his bedroom door. One glance to his bedside table is enough for him to notice that he still got a few hours of sleep left and that there is no way Harry is up and standing on the other side of his door. His mind is probably just playing tricks on him so he decides to go back to sleep. Though, as soon as his head falls back on his pillow and his eyes are halfway closed, there’s some more pounding on his door and the sound stirs him once again from sleep. He sits up, scratching at a spot behind his ear and shivers when his warm toes land on the cool floor. He walks to his door, careful not to bump in anything (he does step on one of his book laying on the floor but it doesn’t hurt, so it doesn’t count) and doesn’t bother muffling a yawn as he grabs the door handle and opens it slowly.   
  
He knew for sure that there was no way Harry could be the one disturbing his sleep, but he’s still surprised to find Louis, all tired eyes and apologetic smile on his face standing in front of him.   
  
And it’s even more of a surprise when Liam remembers it’s the Louis who’s been ignoring him for the past week.

  
  
And when Liam remembers, blood immediately rush to his face at the reminder of _why_ exactly his friend has been ignoring him.   
  
“Louis?” he lets out, voice shaking. He’s not yet convinced if Louis standing there in his polar bear pyjamas is actually happening or if he’s just soundly sleeping.   
  
“I’m sorry, it’s just- Zayn brought Niall home and well, they got down to business and the thing is, I have a very important meeting tomorrow morning so I hoped that maybe you’d let me crash on your couch?” Liam’s heart sank down when he realised that Louis didn’t look at him once through his whole rant even though he should have seen it coming.   
  
“Don’t be silly, you can use my bed. I’ll sleep on the couch,” he offers and Louis’s head snaps up, eyes wide and surprised and Liam momentarily forgets how to breath, half because Louis’s eyes look totally breathtaking in the sheer light of the night, half because it’s the first time that their eyes meet in days.   
  
“No, no, I don’t want to be a bother, I’ll fall asleep anywhere at this point as long as I don’t have to hear those two restless idiots across the wall,” he shrugs and Liam finds himself chuckling, just imagining what kind of torture it must be for Louis to live with Niall and Zayn (because even though Zayn is technically is only roommate, Niall is always there too). Louis then smiles a little at him and suddenly, he’s once again at lost for air.  
  
“Maybe we could share? Because if I’m perfectly honest, you don’t wanna know half the things Harry’s done on this couch,” he adds and past the look of pure disgust on Louis’s face, Liam also notices the still present hesitation. He wishes he could just go back in time so everything between them would be back to normal. “I do recall you have an early meeting tomorrow.”  
  
Louis sighs in defeat and lets his feet slide across the floor, moving to where Liam is standing and closing the door behind them. He circles the bed and get under the duvets on the left side because he knows the right is Liam’s side. He makes it a point though to leave three inches of space between their bodies and squeezes his eyes shut to ignore the pain he feels, back turned to Liam.   
  
{}  
  
[Little does he know that Liam is doing the exact same thing on his side of the bed.]  
  
{}  
  
Louis tries his best to stay still and let sleep overcome him but laying here, next to Liam is proven to be a harder task than he anticipated. And then, he thinks about the morning meeting and his maybe, probably soon to be promotion that he _won’t_ get if he doesn’t have his beauty sleep and well, he’s screwed. He thinks maybe he could slip out of bed and make his way to the couch. It’s not like Liam’ll notice anyway, he’ll be up and gone before the younger lad even wakes up.  
  
He still thinks it’s a good idea until Liam mumbles something and _shit_ , Louis didn’t really think of the possibility that _maybe_ , Liam wouldn’t be asleep yet.   
  
The thing is, Louis didn’t quite catch what Liam said so he’s not even sure if the boy is awake or just sleep talking and it makes the whole _get away from Liam_ operation a whole lot trickier.  
  
“What?” he whispers under his breath, silently wishing that Liam wouldn’t answer and let out an audible snore instead but his stomach twist when he sees the boy shifts under the cover until he’s facing Louis.   
  
Louis is suddenly aware of everything. _Liam_ is not asleep. _Liam_ is lying in the same bed as he is. _Liam’_ s face is barely an inch away from his and suddenly, everything is _liamliamliam_ and Louis feels like he’s about to hyperventilate and pass out in the following seconds. He doesn’t have much time to dwell on his eventual black out though, because Liam opens his mouth and everytime he does, all Louis can do his hang on his every word.   
  
“I said I was sorry,” Liam admits and even though he probably shouldn’t be the one feeling this way, Louis’s cheeks warm up and it’s like he can see himself become red in the pitch black room. Which doesn’t even make any sort of sense. “I’m sorry I kissed you on Niall’s birthday party.”  
  
Louis closes his eyes and shakes his head. “It’s alright, can we- can we just forget about it?”  
  
“But that’s the thing, I _don’t_ want to forget about it!”  
If Louis’s eyes wouldn’t have been closed, he would’ve seen  the pleading look in Liam’s dark eyes. Instead, he kept on obstinately shaking his head, not quite sure if it’s to put Liam off or just clear his mind.   
  
“You have to Li, trust me,” his voice is not as strong as he wished it would be and he mentally curses himself for it.   
  
“But _why_ Lou? You can’t just ask me to give you up without any reasons,” he says and it comes out loud and Louis hopes they won’t wake Harry up. “You _can’t_ ,” he adds once more but this time, it’s quiet, desperate.   
  
Louis rolls on his back, his eyes stuck on the ceiling. It doesn’t matter, it’s not like he can actually _see_ the ceiling in the dark but it’s always better than to stare at the contours of Liam’s face. He lets out a sigh but it’s deceivingly not as relieving as he wished.  
  
“I’m just gonna be another disappointment,” he finally admits and _oh_ , Liam knows where this is going and the thought itself makes his heart sink and his blood boil, balling his fist at his sides. He can feel the other boy trembling at his side and he doesn’t even think about it when he wraps his arm around Louis’s waist, the other hand behind his neck, bringing him even closer.   
  
He can hear Louis’s ragged breath as he tries to compose himself so Liam just soothe him, running his fingers through his light brown hair and pressing kisses right under his ear while Louis simply nestles himself a little more in the comfort of Liam’s embrace.     
  
“I’m sorry Li-”  
  
“Shh,” Liam hushes him, dropping a kiss on the top of his head. “Don’t tell me something like that ever again,” he says as he pulls away from Louis to look him in the eyes, making sure to get his point in the older boy’s head. “This dude was a jerk. I know it, Harry knows it, hell, Zayn and Niall took a break of their shagging to notice it. But _you_ need to know it. That’s what most important. And you need to know that he’s behind us alright? Past and buried.”  
  
And then, Louis looks at him through glassy eyes and Liam is sure a tear is about to spill so he reaches out to place a gentle hand on his cheek and pushes his head towards Louis’s, mouth meeting at a slow pace, lips barely even touching, but it’s enough for the both of them.   
  
{}  
  
Louis wakes up and it’s a little late, and he’s still curled in Liam’s arms when he finds out he’s got 15 minutes to get ready and be at his boss’s office. He’s surprised to see Liam in the kitchen when he steps out of his quick shower, the younger boy with a mug of coffee in a hand and a tired smile on his face. Louis beams at him when he takes the initiative to take care of Louis’s tie while Louis swallows his piece of bread in two bites. He’s dressed up and ready in a record time halfway out of the door when Liam spins him around to plant a quick kiss on the other boy’s lips.   
  
“It’s good luck,” he tells him. And Louis can’t do anything else than return the favor.   
  
“It’s a thank you,” he replies.   
  
{}  
  
[Louis did end up getting the promotion and well, Liam found a way to prove him how proud of him he is.]


End file.
